


Cream | Solji

by fiestar



Category: EXID (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/F, Food Kink, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiestar/pseuds/fiestar
Summary: Follow me onTumblrfor more.





	Cream | Solji

It’s widely accepted that the leader and eldest member of the sensational girl group known as EXID is a rather calm woman. Not to the point where she doesn’t have her own wild bursts of energy that result in rather comical situations that remind you that she is a big joker when she’s not in Leader Mode. But there is also a side that’s usually only privy to your eyes. It’s a potent mix of her calm and collected leader persona and the lovable goof that appears when they’re not trying to keep up their cool girl group image. For the most part Sol Ji likes to keep this dark and tempting side of herself confined to your bedroom, but for some reason she’s become a bit more adventurous tonight. 

Well, you know the reason. It’s the copious amounts of alcohol the girls have consumed to celebrate the release of their newest song, Lady. Though Sol Ji wasn’t able to participate in the making of what will surely be the song of the summer, her members were quick to invite both of you to the festivities. Now you’re all in a half empty restaurant, closed off from the rest of the patrons by a rolling door that Jung Hwa keeps opening to shout for more of this or a refill of that. You’re sure if the maknae wasn’t so cute with her puppy eyes and pouty lips someone would be annoyed with her ravenous need for constant replenishment, but your waiter is a college aged boy and he looks to be enjoying the shy looks Jung Hwa serves to him to get her food that much faster.

She’s calmed down a bit now since the kitchen staff decided to send an entire platter piled high with various meats free of charge. Probably so they’d have time to focus on their other customers’ meals. Somehow, their bribe has made Sol Ji’s hands that had been happily settled on your thigh climb higher and higher under the table. With the door closed for a reasonable amount of time, you can figure out where she’s going with the soft caresses to your skin, but you’re stunned that she’s even considering it. Sol Ji, who is always conscious of how her members will react to excess amounts of skinship between the two of you. You almost decide that you’re blowing it out of proportion and this is just the alcohol making her unaware of what she’s actually doing. You’ve been designated as everyone’s driver and as expect you haven’t touched a drop of anything other than your soda. It’s easy for your sober mind to misinterpret what’s brewing in your girlfriend’s cloudy head.

A second after you reaffirm that she’s doing all this subconsciously, your chopsticks slip through your fingers and clatter to the table. No one notices the small noise amid the ruckus of Jung Hwa’s loud but infectious laughter and Hee Yeon and Hye Rin making solid attempts at imitating Hyo Jin, much to the elder’s displeasure. It’s a good thing they’re so engrossed in their own little world because Sol Ji’s wandering hand has found a home between your legs. In your position cross-legged on top of the seating cushion–admittedly a bad way to sit while wearing a skirt–makes it impossible for you to snap your legs closed around Sol Ji’s arm, and too much movement might draw the younger girls’ attention.

So you chew your food carefully and wait for Sol Ji to strike. She does so slowly, making all of her movements at a leisurely pace. Her fingers hook inside the crotch of your panties and pull them out of the way, then move to draw painstakingly slow circles around your clit. The bored look on Sol Ji’s face as she eats with her other hand sends a jolt through your body. She looks like she could care less if anyone caught you two and it makes what was at first an awkward situation that much hotter. There’s a slight twitch of Sol Ji’s lips when she drags her fingers down your spread lips to find the mess of wetness spilling in earnest from your entrance.

Instead of pressing a finger inside you she returns to your clit with a vengeance. Your arousal makes each slide of her fingers slick and satisfying with minimal effort. Your thighs shake underneath the low table, knees knocking the wood. No one takes notice of the ripples in their drinks or the way you’ve stopped eating altogether in fear of your hands shaking so hard you won’t be able to hold anything. You come hard with a shudder that shakes your entire frame. Finally, one of the girls on the opposite side of the table takes notice. Hye Rin’s nurturing nature immediately zeros in on your shivering and she’s quick to ask what’s wrong.

“Nothing, I just got a chill from my soda.” You say, carefully lifting your cup and taking a sip. You’re sure you look a bit odd since there’s no ice floating in your drink but the cup is still cold enough for condensation to have gathered on the glass. Hye Rin nods and offers you a piece of beef from the grill. You lean across the table to accept her offering and bite your tongue when Sol Ji pulls her hand away and tugs your underwear back into place. She lets out a peal of laughter as Jung Hwa tells a story about how she and Hee Yeon got lost in a new department store, but the way her thumb caresses the wet spot gathering in your panties is anything but funny. You take huge gulps of your drink to stifle your moans and pray that the girls will tire out soon so you can go home and make Sol Ji deal with the problem she’s caused without an audience.

It takes hours for the scattered yawns to turn into full fledged fatigue and you curse their hectic schedules for tempering them in the flames of sleep deprivation. None of them are in a very stable condition as the potent mix of alcohol and sleepiness swirl in their heads. You have to take several trips out to the SUV and load them into their seats individually, making sure they don’t knock their heads on the roof and give themselves headaches. Hye Rin is amazingly incapacitated and manages to pinch her finger in the seatbelt as she attempts to buckle herself in. She makes you kiss her reddening finger and strap her in yourself. Sol Ji is somehow more agreeable, even as your breasts end up in her face as you reach across her to buckle her seatbelt as well.

The drive to drop all the girls off isn’t a long one seeing as they don’t travel far from their homes in hopes that it’ll help them avoid rabid fans, but the process of making sure none of them die getting from the car to their house is harder. You take a risk in sending Hyo Jin and Jung Hwa off together in the hopes that they’ll take care of each other. The last stop to drop off Hee Yeon leaves you and Sol Ji alone and you worry that she’ll fall asleep before you’re even home. It’s barely 1 AM and you’ve seen her come home from 48 straight hours of schedules and still stay alert enough to make you come twice. You’d nearly passed out from her refusal to rest until she’d “made up for lost time”. You hope that tonight will be a repeat of that sleepless night spent at Sol Ji’s mercy. It doesn’t look likely as she stares blankly out the window with hazy eyes, but the heat still pent up inside you refuses to leave any other way.

The hopefulness that had faded on the drive home is reignited as Sol Ji suddenly perks up as you pull into the parking garage. Her hands don’t leave your body until she has to punch in the code to unlock the door. Those few seconds apart feel like centuries and you let out a satisfied moan when Sol Ji presses you up against the door once you’re both in the privacy of your apartment. Her hands strip you in record time while you fumble to tug off even her shirt. She smirks at your clumsiness.

“Bed.” She commands. You leave your clothes in a pile next to your shoes and move towards your bedroom on autopilot. Sol Ji deviates from the path to stop in the kitchen and you wonder what she’s doing. Your question is answered when she joins you armed with a can of whipped cream.

“We were at that restaurant for hours and we didn’t even get dessert,” Sol Ji quips, shaking the can menacingly. The fact that she’s still fully clothed makes it painfully obvious what type of dessert she’s hoping for. It involves you and you only. You squirm on the sheets as she crawls over you, settling on your hips. Her eyes appraise your nude state with the critical look of a painter, but you don’t feel like less than a masterpiece as she smiles down at you. Sol Ji gives the can another shake before spraying some into her mouth. It looks sinfully messy as the white cream spreads across her lips. She allows you a taste only to lock her lips with yours, tongue caressing yours in an attempt to steal away the sweet taste.

You jump as Sol Ji draws a line down your neck and sucks languid bruises into your skin even after the whipped cream is gone. Your nipples are the next place she angles her attack. The cold spray has your nipples hard in seconds and you whimper as Sol Ji’s mouth covers the each in turn. She sucks and swirls her tongue until your nipples are painfully tight. Her slow teasing is doing nothing to quell the fire inside you. If anything it’s only being stoked. You suppose that was her plan all along as she smirks down at you with another mouthful of cream.

“That was nice, but I still need something sweeter.” She confesses. Your breath stutters in your chest as she sets the can aside and moves to undress. Inch after inch her skin is revealed to your ravenous gaze. Sol Ji in all her naked glory is something you will never get over. Her skin glows in the dimmed lights and she feels impossibly soft as she presses against you. This time she has her back to you as her head dives between your legs. You’re quick to give her hips a heavy tug, dragging her back until her center is exposed to you as her legs cage your head. All you can see, all you can smell is Sol Ji. And it’s nothing short of intoxicating. Your marveling is interrupted as her tongue flicks over your throbbing clit and your eyes roll back in your head. Hours worth of frustration are being satisfied with each lave of her tongue and your quick to return the favor.

Her pussy is spread like the petals of a flower as your drag your tongue across her. You feel resounding moan as Sol Ji’s tongue presses against your entrance. It makes you frantic and you suck her clit between your lips with the intent to have her coming on your tongue. Sol Ji is all but vibrating above you as you hold her tight to your face. Her hips move in aborted thrusts as she tries to focus on your pleasure. Each of those sweet sounds falling from her lips only serves to spur you on. You show her now mercy as you curl two fingers inside you, thrusting in time with each pass of your tongue. Sol Ji gets louder and more unsteady until she’s coming hard with a stuttering moan of your name. You clean her with a few hard licks before letting her fall onto her back.

“But you... I didn’t,” she reaches for your unfulfilled body as you sit up. Her legs shake as she kneels between your legs with the intent to make you come. You moan thankfully as she presses her fingers inside you and rubs tight circles against your clit with her thumb. In your string out state it only takes a few curls of her fingers to get you to come with a high, breathless moan. Sol Ji forces you straight into a less impressive, second orgasm with a few more rubs to your clit. You push her away before she can go for a third. She licks her fingers clean and lays down with you. Her lips press softly against yours, tongues exploring each other until she pulls away with a coy smile.

“You taste like the best dessert,” she declares. You roll your eyes at her and roll over so your back is facing her. “You’re soft, too.” She adds as her arms wrap around your waist. You don’t tell her you’re thinking the exact same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](thx-cum-again.tumblr.com) for more.


End file.
